firme decision
by kurenai-acuario
Summary: ella dispuesta a dejar a sus alumnos y a su villa, él dispuesto a dejar a los akatsuki. por una decision, la villa de konoha en peligro. [ItaKure] no soy buena con los summarys pero leanlo plis
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era de día, una luz tenue entraba por la ventana que me hizo despertar de mi sueño, un sueño que se iba a convertir en realidad al ver que a mi lado estaba el, su pelo negro de azabache, su cuerpo viril, su aroma. Aunque fuese un traidor, yo sabía que no era así realmente, ¿Quién lo diría? el uchiha traidor, al que todos tomaban por un monstruo, era muy dulce y cariñoso como un osito de peluche. Me gustaba mirarlo cuando dormía, pero si alguien se daba cuenta de que estábamos juntos, tendríamos serios problemas, ya que yo, kurenai yuuhi, una jounin de la villa de la hoja, sensei de tres genins, y él, uchiha itachi, el asesino de su propia familia, el hombre que se unió a los akatsukis para obtener poder, estábamos enamorados, y no un rollete cualquiera, si no, amor verdadero, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, algo inexplicable, pero eso ya lo sabréis, ahora me gustaría volver a contar mi historia, desde el momento en el que él despertó.

-buenos días kurenai-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-buenos días.

-¿Cuándo tiempos as estado despierta?

-no mucho, pero ya es hora de que me vaya y tu también, si te descubren conmigo se armara una buena y además tu amiguito te estará esperando-le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- Itachi-exclame.

-¿Si?-me pregunto mientras que miraba como me vestía.

-deja de mirarme, que me pones nerviosa-dije riéndome, pero baje el tono de voz al decir…- ¿Por qué no pides perdón a la hokage y vuelves a konoha?

-no me perdonarían, e echo cosas de las que yo mismo me arrepiento-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi-además-me abrazo en ese momento-me siento a gusto verte a escondidas, lo hace mas interesante.

-pues si sigo desapareciendo así, mis alumnos empezaran a sospechar-en ese momento me cogio en brazos y me tumbo en la cama-suéltame que me tengo que ir, si no mis alum…-antes de que terminara de hablar el me beso.

En ese preciso instante Hinata entro el la habitación.

-pe-pero que…-esta se quedo paralizada por la imagen de ver a su sensei besándose con un traidor que además estaba semidesnudo.

-Hinata esto no es…-pero de pronto kiba y shino también entraron.

-apártate de de nuestra sensei maldito desgraciado-dijo kiba mientras iba a atacar a itachi.

-kiba quieto hay, no le hagas nada-dije. 

-pero sensei, el es un traidor.

-yo ahora me preocuparía por hinata, se a desmayado-dijo shino mirando a hinata.

-queremos una explicación-exigió kiba. 

-esta bien, pero mantenedlo en secreto por favor-dije mientras que itachi me miraba con ojos de culpable y me dirigí a el-deja de mirarme así, algún día lo descubrirían.

-que alguien me escuche-dijo shino desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata se a desmayado y esta sangrando de la nariz. 

-pero será…-dijimos todos con gotas en la cabeza (versión anime).

-itachi vístete y yo me llevare a los chicos a la cocina y se lo explicare-le dije mientras kiba lo miraba lleno de furia.

Justamente Hinata se despertó de su desmayo y vio de nuevo a un chico semidesnudo y se volvió a desmayar.

-Kiba y shino cogedla y llevarla a la cocina, yo ahora voy.

-y una mierda, yo no la dejo sola con ese tipo-dijo kiba protestantemente.

-kiba ten más res…-pero itachi me interrumpió.

-tranquila kurenai, ellos solo te protegen, será mejor que me vaya-y este desapareció ante mis ojos.

-¡¡¡¡kiba!!!!-le grite enfadada- ¡¡¡la próxima vez cierra tu estupido pico!!!

-lo siento sensei, yo… no pensaba… lo que decía-me dijo tristemente.

-¡¡¡me da igual!!!! No tienes excusa alguna-y al instante el se fue de mi habitación corriendo.

-se a pasado sensei-me dijo shino mientras despertaba a hinata.

-lo sé, pero itachi no es como vosotros creéis, y lo quiero-dije agachando la mirada-iré a buscar a kiba y le pediré perdón, nos veremos en una hora en despacho de la hokage.

Yo me fui a buscar a kiba, el solo intentaba protegerme y yo lo trate como a basura, tenía que disculparme, y además, no se savia si lo volvería a ver ni a el ni a shino y hinata, después de lo que me dijo itachi.

FLASH BACK

-kurenai, quiero que te unas a mi y a los akatsukis.

-no se… no seré molestia, además aquí están mis alumnos y mis amigos.

-no serás molestia, ya hable con ellos y dijeron que les daba igual, y sobre tus alumnos, piénsatelo, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, yo te esperare.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De pronto oí un ladrido, me dirigí hasta el y pude escuchar lo que kiba decía.

-lo sé akamaru, e fallado a kurenai-sensei, solo quería protegerla, no quiero que nadie le haga daño, ya sabes que es lo que siento.

-¿y que es lo que sientes?-le pregunte, el se asusto.

-n-nada-dijo avergonzado.

-venia a pedirte perdón, antes me e pasado un poco.

-no tenías que venir hasta aquí para pedirme perdón, además yo e tenido la culpa de que itachi se es…-lo interrumpí dándole un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo.

-claro que tenía que venir, y no fue tu culpa, así que olvida eso, además ¿me dirás lo que sientes?-le dije sentándome a su lado y riéndome un poco.

-¿el que? … ah eso, emmm no era nada.

-bien, si tu lo dices te creo… oye.

-¿si sensei?

-me marcho.

-¿Por qué? Acaso ¿no hemos sido buenos alumnos?-me dijo seriamente.

-no es eso-yo mire hacía otro lado.

-es por itachi.

-si, me ha dicho a ver si quiero ser un akatsuki. 

-entonces, seremos enemigos, yo no quiero luchar contra usted.

-yo tampoco no quiero pelear contra nadie de esta villa, pero habrá que hacerlo… no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a hinata y a shino.

-claro, no se lo diré a nadie -me dijo con unos ojos tristes-pero sensei, la echaremos de menos.

-e quedado con los demás en el despacho de la hokage, será mejor que vayamos-estuve intentando no pensar en la cara de kiba, que mostraba tristeza.

Nos pusimos en camino hacía el despacho, yo aun no estaba segura de si quería dejar el equipo, ellos me habían estado ayudando todo el tiempo, cuando estuve en el genjutsu de yakumo, y en otras misiones, no quería dejarlos solos, pero yo quería estar con cierto chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos que me hacía sentir viva, era la única persona que me hacía sentir así. Y cuando por fin llegamos al despacho…

-quiero dejar el equipo, y quiero irme de esta villa-dije esperando la respuesta. 

-¿estas segura? -me pregunto tsunade, yo asentí-entonces, vete, pero recuerda que siempre podrás volver.

-si-y mire a mis alumnos, dolidos, pero el mas afectado fue kiba, se le escapaban las lagrimas y no sabía por que.

Seguido de eso me fui a la puerta de konoha, le dije a tsunade que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero mis alumnos si estaban hay, despidiéndose de mí, eran buenos chicos, pero ahora tenía que irme.

-la echaremos de menos-dijo hinata. 

-y yo a vosotros - los abrace uno a uno, pero kiba no me dejo.

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

De pronto ante ellos yo desaparecí, sabía que me costaría superarlo, pero ahora tenía que buscar a itachi, aunque no fue necesario ya que el me encontró a mi.

-al final lo has hecho-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- los has dejado, pero tienes esa mirada de culpabilidad, la que a mi no me gusta ver en esa cara tan tierna.

-lo siento, no pensaba que dejar a mis alumnos sería tan duro-le dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?

-si, quiero estar contigo.

-vaya vaya, entonces esa es la chica que ha vuelto loco a alguien como tu itachi-dijo kisame apareciendo de la nada.

-déjala en paz kisame, o si no te las veras conmigo-le dijo itachi seriamente.

-vale, pero no te pongas así hombre, además, es buena idea tener a una chica con nosotros, tal vez….

-¿que insinúas?-le pregunto itachi a kisame con ganas de arrancarle el cuello.

-que tal vez podamos compartirla.

-ni hablar, no pienso dejar que alguien como tu la toque.

Yo me quede mirando a itachi, me protegía sin dudarlo, ante su amigo, su compañero.

-tranquilo, era una broma de nada-dijo riéndose kisame-kurenai, siento decirte que la misión que tenemos que hacer, es atacar konoha.

Yo me quede paralizada, tenía que atacar a mi gente, mis amigos, mis alumnos, a los que siempre habían estado protegiéndome, apoyándome, no podía creerlo.

-kurenai, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas-me dijo itachi agarrándome de las manos.

-¿Cómo que no lo haga? Recuerda que el jefe dijo que tenía que hacerlo para que fuera uno de los nuestros, si no, tendrás que matarla-en ese momento me quede paralizada, tenía que hacerlo.

-como te atr…

-itachi! déjalo, lo are-le interrumpí, el me miro tristemente.

-ves itachi, sabia que aceptaría, bien, mañana atacaremos, ahora iremos a dormir a esa cabaña- y señalo una casa muy grande, vieja, pero bonita.

Entramos a la casa itachi no me soltaba la mano.

-tú dormirás con itachi ¿verdad?-me dijo riéndose.

-cállate ya kisame-me protegió itachi-deja de meterte con ella.

-vale romeo, me parece que tu noviecita no sabe protegerse solita.

No sabia por que, pero en ese momento le di un puñetazo en toda la cara (_por toca pelotas_) y el salio despedido hasta la pared.

-así se hace preciosa, se lo tenía merecido-me dijo itachi dándome un beso en el cuello y atrapándome en sus brazos.

-UPS, no quería pegarle, se me a escapado-dije sorprendida.

- pero que golpe-dijo kisame que aun no había recobrado la consciencia.

-oye, ahora que ese esta dormido¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?

-no lo sé-dije agachando la cabeza- mis amigos están allí, no quiero enfrentarme a ellos, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti.

-oye, si quieres… pediré disculpas a tsunade.

-¿estas seguro?-le pregunte-tal vez no te perdonen.

-pero tu as dejado todo por mi, y yo también are lo mismo, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que kisame se despierte-me cogio del brazo y corriendo salimos de aquel sitio.

-no tardaremos en llegar… ¿estas seguro?-me pare en ese momento a esperar la respuesta de itachi.

-si, y será mejor que corramos, si no se ara de noche.

-pero… si vamos… tal vez te maten, y eso me partiría el alma.

-me da igual que me maten, pero lo are, vamonos- y me acaricio en forma de decirme que no me preocupara.

Retomamos el camino para la villa, no tardamos en llegar a la puerta, el se paro justamente delante, estaba nervioso y yo lo notaba, eso me trajo a mi cabeza el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuve con el.

FLASH BACK

La luna empujaba al sol para que diera paso a un cielo lleno de estrellas, yo estaba paseando por el bosque, sin preocupaciones, hasta que apareció el.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? te recuerdo que no te esta permitido estar aquí, desertor-dije mientras que hacía los sellos para utilizar mi genjutsu.

-tranquilízate mujer, no e venido para pelear.

Mientras que me mostraba su sharingan, este quedo atrapado por mi genjutsu, o al menos eso creía, de pronto me di cuenta de que era yo la que estaba atrapada y el me sujeto de las muñecas dejándome inmóvil gracias a que mi ilusión me agarraba el resto del cuerpo, pensé que me iba a matar, pero de pronto oí que decía algo.

-¿Por qué no te puedo matar? Eres la única persona a la que no puedo matar y no se por que.

-deja de decir pendejadas si tienes que matarme hazlo ya.

Yo me esperaba que me matara, intente cerrar los ojos pero no podía, quería ver sus ojos, quería sentir sus manos agarrando mis muñecas, de pronto sentí que sus labios se fundían con los míos, era un calido sentimiento, el me soltó las muñecas y me agarro de la cintura, acercándome a el, yo no me resistí, era extraño, pero ese beso me lleno el alma, mientras que su mano empezó a apoyase en mi vientre, luego fue levantándome mi vestido.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le pregunte.

-¿el que?

-hacer que no me resista.

-¿y tu como haces que me vuelva loco por ti? Eres la única persona que no puedo matar ¿Por qué? Yo que e sido un asesino toda mi vida-mientras hablaba, el me iba retirando mi vestido, yo le quitaba esa gran capa (_o algo así que llevaba_) a los dos nos protegía de la desnudez una camiseta, aparte de eso, el llevaba un pantalón, yo las vendas que utilizaba, nada mas nos detenía de la locura que haríamos después, solo esas prendas.

-te odio-le dije apartándome de el.

-¿entonces por que te dejas?

-no me dejo O////O.

-¿a no¿Entonces por que estas casi desnuda y a sido tan fácil?-el se acerco a mi, me agarro de las muñecas- te quiero-y me beso.

En ese momento, yo subí a las nubes, estaba en el paraíso, ese beso fue indescriptible, intenso, fuerte, pero dulce y delicado a la vez, sus labios, eran, no… no puedo describir lo que es, tener cerca de la persona que amas, sus labios, besarle, no es una experiencia normal, es preciosa, en ese momento solo quería que el tiempo se parase para siempre. Pero de pronto note como su mano me acariciaba el vientre, y fue subiendo, de pronto, me cogio en brazos y me llevo a una cabaña que había en la otra punta del bosque, y hay paso lo que paso (_no lo pienso poner, panda de perverts ¬¬_) a partir de ese momento todas las noches nos veíamos.

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

El cerró los ojos intentando que se tranquilizarse, yo le cogí de la mano y le sonreí, entramos a konoha.

**Continuara…**

_Gracias a todos por leer el fic, bueno xaito nn_


End file.
